earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Carry On 1
Characters * Olivia Cavanaugh * Sarge Steel * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Happy Harbor, RI * November 1st 2015, 0727 Local Time VOX Archive * Dean Winchester: opens, bell rings, footsteps, door closes, footsteps, foil crinkling * Sam Winchester: yawn * Dean Winchester: Hey! crinkling, car door opens, clatter You want breakfast? crinkling * Sam Winchester: No, thanks. shifting in car seat * Dean Winchester: Your loss... foil tearing, crunch * Sam Winchester: Wait, how'd you pay for that stuff? * Dean Winchester: gulp How else? * Sam Winchester: You and Dad still running credit card scams? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. crunch, gulp Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards. car door closes * Sam Winchester: Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time? * Dean Winchester: Uh, Burt Aframian. chuckle And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal. * Sam Winchester: That sounds about right. clatter I swear, man, you've gotta update your music collection. * Dean Winchester: crunch Why? gulp * Sam Winchester: Well, for one, they're casette tapes! And two... clatter Metallica? clatter One Six Seven? clatter Fifth World Raga? clatter Boojum? chuckle Black Sabbath? Mucous Membrane? * Dean Winchester: Membrane! clatter What's wrong with Membrane? casette case opening * Sam Winchester: It's the greatest hits of mullet rock. * Dean Winchester: Well, house rules, Sammy. sliding into cassette player Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. clatter, car engineturns over * Sam Winchester: You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay? * Filter: rock music playing * Dean Winchester: dial turned Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud. car driving * Sam Winchester: dial click Hey, look, so while you were buying- crinkling, sigh breakfast? scoff I made some calls, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, two less places to check out. driving Whoa, dude, check it out. * Sam Winchester: That's a lot of cops there at the bridge... * Dean Winchester: Let's go check it out... driving, car braking, car engine shuts off, groan, glove box opens, clatter Ah, here you go, Sammy. clatter * Sam Winchester: clatter You have fake Marshal badges now, too? * Dean Winchester: Tools of the trade. chuckle * Sam Winchester: This has my picture... This is my student ID picture. When did you make this? * Dean Winchester: scoff What did you think I was doing while you were sleeping? * Sam Winchester: sigh Sleeping? * Dean Winchester: scoff I'll sleep when I'm dead. Let's go. door opens, clatter, footsteps, car door closes * Focus * Chief Lee: You guys find anything? * Police Officer 1: No! Nothing! * Chief Lee: sigh How about you, Hein? * Police Officer 2: No sign of struggle, no footprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean. * footsteps: 2 instances * Chief Lee: So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he? * Police Officer 2: Yeah. * Chief Lee: How's Amy doing? * Police Officer 2: She's putting up missing posters downtown. * Dean Winchester: footsteps You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you? * Chief Lee: Excuse me, Hein... I'm sorry. I'm Chief Lee with the Happy Harbor Police. belt shifting, footsteps And who exactly are you two? * Dean Winchester: Federal marshals. I'm Gibbons, and this is my partner Beard. * Chief Lee: You two are a little too for marshals, aren't you? * Dean Winchester: chuckle Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. footsteps This is vic's car? tapping on metal You did have another one just like this, correct? * Chief Lee: footsteps Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that. * Sam Winchester: footsteps So, this victim, you knew him? * Chief Lee: Town like this, everybody knows everybody. * Dean Winchester: car door opens Any connection between the victims, besides that they'll all men? * Chief Lee: No. Not so far as we can tell. * Sam Winchester: So what's the theory? * Chief Lee: Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring? * Dean Winchester: Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys. * Sam Winchester: stomp * Dean Winchester: groan of pain * Sam Winchester: Thank you for your time, Chief. footsteps * Dean Winchester: footsteps Bitch. of head slap * Sam Winchester: Ow! footsteps What was that for? * Dean Winchester: footsteps Why'd you have to step on my foot? * Sam Winchester: footsteps Why do you have to talk to the police like that? * Dean Winchester: Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves. * Sam Winchester: throat whisper: Actual Feds at seven o'clock... * 2 instances * Dean Winchester: ... * Sarge Steel: Can I help you boys? * Sam Winchester: No, sir, we werejust leaving. footsteps * Dean Winchester: footsteps Agent Mulder. chuckle Agent Scully. clicks, footsteps * Olivia Cavanaugh: pause Who were they? * Sarge Steel: Probably just some local yokels. There's the chief. Let's see what she has to say. footsteps * Shift * Sam Winchester: Now what? * Dean Winchester: door opens That one cop mentioned his daughter was dating the vic, right? * Sam Winchester: Yeah... * Dean Winchester: And said she'd be out and about putting up missing person posters? I say we roll into town and hearwhat she has to say. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Carry On Prelude. * Story continues in VOX Box: Carry On 2. * Dean's music choice is a nod to bands from the comics: ** One Six Seven - Vertigo Pop! Tokyo ** Fifth World Raga - Ghostdancing ** Boojum - Anima Links and References * VOX Box - Carry On - Part 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Olivia Cavanaugh/Appearances Category:Sarge Steel/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Happy Harbor/Appearances